Cαмραмεитo
by OFIXD
Summary: Campamento, final de curso ¡Fiesta! Hay tiempo para todo, para reír, experimentar, descubrir y llorar. También queda tiempo para madurar ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Para inspirar un poco a PerFecTHeLL, no hay nada mejor que un buen fanfic.

**D**isclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen porque si fuese mía la serie habría love T.T

**A**dvertencias: Lemon.

**P**areja principal: Momoko x Brick.

**D**edicado: A PerFecTHeLL. (Antes de que preguntes... si, te robé las letras del titulo XD)

**Cαмραмεитo**

**- **Bien chicos, ahora os distribuiremos por cabañas en grupos de tres y después de que dejéis vuestras cosas iremos a comer- Informó el profesor.

Todos empezaron a murmurar en pequeños grupitos hasta que el profesor empezó a llamarlos.

-Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara, a la cabaña 18.- Dijo el profesor – Miyako, tú cuidaras de la llave.

La rubia asintió y recibió la llave. Las tres chicas se despidieron de los chicos, Miyako le envió un besito a Boomer y recibió otro como respuesta, Kaoru rozó el brazo de Butch y él le acarició con cariño la mano, Momoko le puso cara de asco a Brick y él le respondió del mismo modo.

Después de un rato todos estaban ordenando las cabañas, eran bastante amplias, contaban con un salón con una cocina que quedaría sin uso, seguramente, una chimenea, obviamente apagada porque era verano, un sofá y una pequeña tele, no tardaron el averiguar que la tele funcionaba con monedas

y decidieron que también quedaría sin uso, un baño con una gran bañera y tres dormitorios con tres cómodas independientes, Momoko eligió la central, Miyako la de la izquierda y Kaoru la de la derecha.

Cuando lo habían ordenado ya todo, fueron a la cabaña de los chicos, la numero 19.

TOC! TOC!

-¿Quien es?- Se oyó la voz de Boomer.

-Abre, mi amor, somos nosotras- Respondió Miyako.

Boomer abrió, estaba despeinado y la cabaña hecha un desastre y Brick y Butch pegándose por un pastel.

-¡Es mio, suéltalo!

-¡No le veo tu nombre!

-¡Lo compré yo!

-¡Y yo las galletas y te las has comido!

-¡Tenia hambre!

-¡PARAD!

Kaoru los separó muy enfadada, cogió el pastel y se lo comió.

-Ale, se acabó- Y salió de la cabaña sin más seguida por Momoko, Miyako y Boomer.

Todos comieron y después el profesor marcó algunas normas.

-Bueno, chicos, aunque sea el viaje de fin de curso no significa que ni vaya a haber ningún tipo de control y de castigo para quien no se comporte- Paró y esperó ver alguna mano levantada, se decepciono al no ver ninguna y prosiguió con su explicación.- Nos levantaremos a las 9 y a las 9'30 tendréis que estar todos en el comedor para el desayuno, después haremos algún juego hasta la hora del almuerzo, hasta la hora de comer tendréis un descanso de una hora y ahí podréis ducharos, jugar al fútbol, etc. Después de comer descansaremos todos dos horas y haremos juegos hasta las 5 que merendaremos y a partir de las 5 y media habrá tiempo libre hasta la cena a las 10 y a las 11 y media abriremos la discoteca, bueno, es una sala espaciosa para actividades, pero apartamos las mesas y ponemos música en el reproductor y ya esta, bien, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie preguntó nada así que fueron a disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

-Podríamos dar una vuelta por todo el campamento.- Sugirió Butch.

-Vale, yo creo que estaría bien- Añadió Kaoru.

Fueron por un camino de piedra, encontraron unos baños con duchas exteriores, una piscina, la cocina, las salas de actividades, el campo de fútbol, el comedor y el lago.

-Ahh, es tan romántico- Dijo Momoko.

-No te emociones, cara de mono, con lo fea que era todos los chicos huirán de ti- Le respondió Brick burlándose de ella.

Momoko le ignoró y siguió a lo suyo en su mundo de fantasía.

Kaoru y Butch se hablaban al oído un poco apartados del resto mientras se cogían de las manos.

-Cariño, los he traido, yo esta noche voy a tu habitación.- Dijo Butch.

-Oh, si, Butch nene, que ya te necesito- Le respondió Kaoru.

Boomer y Miyako hablaban de sus cosas.

El profesor llamó y formaron grupos para competir buscando pistas por el bosque, hasta la hora de la merienda, hora en la cual, Butch fue castigado a limpiar solo todo el comedor por haber tirado una jarra de zumo sobre Himeko después de que ella llamase fea por lo bajo a Kaoru, Himeko también fue castigada, pero a diferencia de Butch ella limpiaría el baño de chicas por untarle la cara a Butch con mantequilla.

Al finalizar el castigo de Butch, este "desapareció" en el bosque con Kaoru. Brick memorizó el lugar por el que se fueron y no tardó en localizar la ropa de ambos, oyó los gemidos de placer de los dos, estarían a unos cinco metros tras unos árboles. Brick actuó rápido, cogió la ropa de Butch y se la llevó.

-Kaoru, te prometo que dejé aquí mi ropa.- Dijo Butch aún pasmado.

**-****¿**¡Crees que soy tonta! ¡Es ropa! ¡No le han podido salir patitas!- Respondió muy enfadada Kaoru.

-¡Pues no esta!- Respondió Butch muy picado.

-Butch... ¿No son esos tus calzoncillos?- Dijo Kaoru señalando un árbol coronado por unos boxer verdes.

No llegaron a saber quien gastó la broma, aunque Butch juró asesinar al que lo hizo si lo encontraba

moriría cruelmente.

Boomer y Miyako pasaron en intervalo de tiempo entre la merienda y la cena cocinando pasteles para todos, ya que tenían autorización del profesor y de las cocineras para usar todo lo que necesitasen por el hecho de ser los alumnos más destacados en la clase de cocina.

Momoko se encontraba en la cabaña, sola, pensando en el porque de su desdicha, no tenia novio, nadie la encontraba guapa... algo deprimente para una chica de 16 años, no era guapa, era fea, tenia pelo de zanahoria... así se veía ella, no apreciaba lo esbelta que era, sus brillantes ojos rosados... esos detalles los pasaba por alto.

Al finalizar la cena, la música sonaba a un gran volumen en la sala de actividades, unos bailaban dentro, y otros rodeando la sala, Momoko, en cambio, se encontraba sola observando la luna llena sentada frente al lago, aún pensaba que nadie la amaría jamás.

Brick buscaba algo o alguien con quien jugar a algo, pero no encontró a nadie con ganas, así que caminó hacia el lago en busca de algún entretenimiento, entonces vio a Momoko llorando, quiso burlarse, pero una parte de él le invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Momoko... ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Brick rozando su hombro.

Ella lo miro y se abrazó a él llorando.

-¡Soy horrorosa!- Dijo ella y lo abrazó mas fuerte y lloró sobre su hombro.

Brick la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, notó que no llevaba su lazo rojo.

-¿Dónde esta tu lazo?- Preguntó él con mucha curiosidad.

-Lo he dejado en la cabaña, solo me hace más fea de lo que soy- Dijo Momoko llorando de nuevo.

-No digas eso, eres muy bonita.- Dijo Brick acariciando la ahora sonrojada mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Pe-pero, si-si tú dices qu-que soy horri-ble...- Dijo ella girándose y tratando de alejarse de él.

Boomer y Miyako ahora se encontraban recostados en la cama de ella, él le bajaba muy nervioso el tirante del vestido, la rubia acariciaba su rostro y le dejaba ir despacio, aunque en su interior ardía de deseo.

Finalmente se encontraban desnudos y se acariciaban. Boomer la besaba mientras sus manos deseaban cubrir el cuerpo de su amada, ella envolvía sus piernas en la cintura de Boomer y con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del rubio.

Se atrevió, Boomer introdujo su dedo en la vagina húmeda de Miyako, ella lo miraba con felicidad y deseo mientras gemía.

Miyako lamió en torso de su amado, mordisqueó sus nalgas y finalmente se sentó sobre su miembro y con ayuda de él, la rubia empezó a levantarse y sentarse, al principio fue doloroso, pero después ninguno de los dos podía creer el placer que experimentaba.

-Kaoru, nena, no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.

-No, Butch, esto..., no tiene solución- Lo miró sonriendo- De todos modos da lo mismo, odiaba esta falda.

-¡Uff! Mejor, porque creí que me matarías- Dijo Butch.

Butch podo comprobar que la suerte se había acabado cuando el profesor, balleta en mano, le ordeno limpiar la gran mancha de zumo de frutas silvestres que había dejado al derramar la jarra.

-Te mentí, eres muy guapa- Dijo Brick mirándola.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ojos rojos contra ojos rosas mirándose intensamente.

-Brick...- Susurró Momoko.

Él solo observó el movimiento de los rosados labios de ella, no resistió más. Un beso tímido unió sus bocas, el beso se volvió mas profundo. Brick estaba muy impresionado, jamás había sentido mas que ganas de pelea por esa chica y esa noche era la más preciosa y él la tenia abrazada besándola. Momoko siempre había deseado que ese chico no existiese, que desapareciese, realmente creía detestarlo y ahora sus lamentos por el hecho de no tener novio, su llanto, parecía tan lejano...

-Miyako, yo...- Boomer trataba de explicarse muy nervioso.

-No me ha sentado mal, Boomy, no has podido aguantar, también era tu primera vez, es normal- Decía Miyako mientras limpiaba restos del semen de Boomer de su boca.

Se vistieron y se besaron y para no levantar sospechas fueron a la sala del baile, allí vieron a Kaoru y a Butch, les extrañó no ver a Momoko y Brick allí, de hecho, lo comentaron, pero decidieron no darle más importancia y se quedaron bailando con Kaoru y Butch.

**Continuará**.

**N**otas de la autora: Una locura de fanfic, como nunca recibo muchos reviews no creo que lo vaya a leer mucha gente, supongo que soy mala en algunas cosas y por eso mis fanfics no se ganan la atención que los fanfics de otros autores reciben, no es mi culpa, yo escribo así, leedlo si queréis, si no queréis no os veáis obligados a seguir. Aún así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que si es así me lo hagáis saber, de verdad lo necesito.

**OFIXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, me llena de felicidad saber que alguien quiere que este fanfic siga.

**D**isclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen porque si fuese mía la serie habría love T.T

**A**dvertencias: Lemon.

**P**areja principal: Momoko x Brick.

**D**edicado: A PerFecTHeLL.

**Cαмραмεитo**

-Brick, no esta bien, esto no esta bien- Dijo Momoko mientras sentía como él le acariciaba los glúteos y lamía su espalda.

-_Eres tan hermosa...-_ Pensó Brick.

Empezó a deshacerse de sus zapatillas, los calcetines le siguieron, volvió a besarla esta vez con mucha más pasión, acababa de decidir como quería acabar la noche, **entre las piernas de la pelirroja.**

-_¿Qué hace?_- Pensó Momoko al ver como él bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones.

Él acarició los senos de ella, una vez más, sobre la ropa antes de tratar de desabrochar su blusa, ella al principio se resistió, pero en menos de un minuto, el pelirrojo ya tenia al alcance de sus manos el cierre del sostén de ella, lo desabrochó. Ella había tirado a un lado la gorra de él, y mientras el chico succionaba sus pezones, ella le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda, su mano descendió hasta el cierre abierto del pantalón de él y notó algo duro, algo muy duro y caliente, metió su mano en los calzoncillos de él.

Brick no podía creer que tenia la mano de Momoko en sus calzoncillos acariciando su miembro, que pedía salir de su "cárcel", metió la mano en su ropa interior y sacó su pene, dejándolo a la vista de una muy avergonzada Momoko.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó el chico de los ojos de color carmesí a la chica de ojos rosados con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mmmm... Yo... No lo sé.- Respondió muy bajito ella.

Él, sin presionarla demasiado le bajó la cabeza indicándole lo que quería que le hiciese, ella decidió hacerlo, se acomodó y lamió un poco la punta del miembro de él, iba a seguir, pero él la tumbó en el suelo y le quitó la falda y la ropa interior, Momoko se quedó con los zapatos puestos, esto no pareció molestar en absoluto a Brick.

Se posicionó sobre ella y empezó a penetrarla, ella solo lo miraba sonrojada y nerviosa, era la primera vez de ambos.

Al principio fue doloroso para ella y difícil coordinar los movimientos, pero a medida que las embestidas aumentaban, el dolor y la falta de experiencia desaparecieron para dejar, únicamente, a dos jóvenes disfrutando por primera vez del sexo y del descubrimiento del amor.

Mientras en la sala de juegos todos bailaban una conga, hasta el profesor, momento que Butch aprovechó para meter una lagartija en la bolsa de mano de Himeko.

Miyako se sentía un poco molesta, ella quería estar en la cama, con Boomer y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, pero sabía que no podía, no podría apartarse jamás de ese atractivo rubio, se alegró de que fuese su novio y gritó mentalmente de felicidad, ese chico era el amor de su vida, estaba segura. Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se formó un gran escándalo, Himeko gritaba enfadada por el susto y por haber caído sobre el pastel gigantesco que habían preparado los rubios, Boomer al ver su obra de arte destruida se echó a llorar como una niñita, el resto de chicas que quedaron cubiertas de nata y fresas también lloraban por sus vestidos, bolsas de mano y por sus peinados, ahora destruidos. Todo esto se juntaba con las escandalosas risotadas de los chicos y Kaoru.

Terminaron balleta en mano, esto no mejoró la cosa, cuando el profesor se fue a buscar el jabón para limpiar las mesas, se inició una feroz pelea de balletas.

Butch se hizo con medio comedor y formó grupo con Kaoru, Miyako, Boomer, una chica rusa llamada Irina, con un chico llamado Takeshi y con otro chico llamado Tetsuya. Pese a que el equipo de Butch era inferior en número, la barrera de mesas, manteles y

refrescos que habían formado, más la habilidad de ellos los convirtió en los vencedores, la felicidad por la victoria no duró mucho.

Les tocó limpiar y ordenar toda la sala de juegos, después les tocó disculparse uno por uno.

La fiesta siguió y se convirtió en una partida de yo nunca gracias al whisky que Tetsuya había llevado a escondidas, no se emborracharon, pero si se alegraron un rato con preguntas muy personales, se empezó preguntando por besos, abrazos, y se acabó por sexo y posturas del kamasutra.

En esta ocasión, fueron ellos quienes interrumpieron el juego para jugar a verdad o reto, y al igual que en el otro juego, se empezó por inocentes besos y se acabó con sexo y posturas determinadas, la mayoría de la clase perdió la virginidad con ese juego. Kaoru, Butch, Miyako y Boomer no jugaron por tener pareja.

Después jugaron a contarse secretitos, aunque de sexo ya no había mucho que decir, después de esa noche, Butch estaba seguro de que habrían más iguales y que se repetiría la rutina, sabían que hacer, el profesor pasaba por allí cada cierto tiempo que ellos ya habían calculado a la perfección, y que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquello traería grandes experiencias muy positivas.

Algunos ya regresaban a sus habitaciones, otros jugaban a las cartas o fardaban de alguna postura difícil que habían logrado hacer durante el juego, otros, en cambio cotilleaban sobre los cuerpos desnudos de los demás.

Brick estaba tumbado abrazando a Momoko, estaba muy feliz, la besaba y le susurraba cosas como, _preciosa, hermosa, cariño, amor mio... _De golpe empezó a oír mucho barullo desde la sala de juegos, y a la gente salir, temió que los encontrasen, miró a Momoko y su corazón se dividió, se apartó de ella y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, ella al darse cuenta se sentó y lo miró muy preocupada.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?-

Y le tocó un hombro, el respondió girándose bruscamente y golpeando su mano, ella la apartó y se quejó por el daño recibido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, amor?- Dijo ella extrañada.

Él se giró y empezó a reírse cruelmente.

-No me llames cariño, solo quería demostrar que eres una facilona, ha sido diversión nada más.- Dijo él cruelmente mientras, ya completamente vestido, se disponía a irse.

-Pero... Dijiste que... Que me amabas y que yo era hermosa...- Empezó a llorar.

-Era mentira, solo quería reírme de ti, como ahora-

Sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil y la fotografió desnuda llorando.

-¡Por favor, borrala!- Dijo ella llorando más fuerte y poniéndose en pie cubriéndose los pechos con un brazo.

-No, ya verás cuando se la enseñe a todos- Comentó Brick con voz burlesca.

-¡No me hagas esto, por favor!- Le suplicó ella intentando arrebatarle el móvil.

-¡Haberlo pensado antes! ¡Puta!- Y la empujó haciéndola caer de morros contra el suelo, y se fue riéndose.

Ella se sentó cuando él ya se hubo alejado, sintiéndose como si la hubiesen violado, humillada y muy confundida, estaba tan confusa que ni siquiera advirtió que su nariz sangraba y que sus ojos soltaban lagrimas sin parar. Se vistió lentamente y se fue a su cabaña sintiéndose sucia.

Todos se dirigieron a sus correspondientes cabañas. Miyako y Kaoru llegaron a la suya y se dieron cuenta de que Momoko lloraba encerrada en su dormitorio.

-Deberíamos preguntarle.- Dijo Miyako.

-Sí, creo que si, su llanto es muy fuerte, le debe haber ocurrido una desgracia...- Dijo Kaoru.

Entraron al dormitorio y se asustaron por lo que vieron, Momoko con la cara y la ropa con restos de sangre, su pelo completamente deshecho y ella llorando como si el mundo hubiese terminado. Se sentaron cada una a un lado de ella.

-Momoko... ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó visiblemente preocupada Miyako.

-Nada.- Y lloró mucho más fuerte.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?- Exigió saber muy enfadada Kaoru.

La pelirroja comprendió que su amiga no se andaría con rodeos esta vez, si no le respondía con la verdad habrían problemas.

-Me han hecho algo repugnante- Dijo en un susurro Momoko.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Momoko?- Preguntó Miyako.

Momoko lo explicó, se sorprendieron, lloraron, se enfadaron, y nada pudieron ni intentaron hacer cuando Kaoru salió como una loca psicópata a buscar a Brick...

Continuará.

**N**otas de la autora: Más corto, poca inspiración, por ahora, no dejen de leer Campamento, les sorprenderá.


	3. Chapter 3

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Disfruten del comienzo de la verdadera acción.

**D**isclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente.

**A**dvertencias: Lemon.

**P**areja principal: Momoko x Brick.

**D**edicado: A PerFecTHeLL.

**Cαмραмεитo**

-¡Menudo fiestón!- Dijo Butch muy emocionado.

-Bueno... Un poco subidita de tono, para ser sinceros, demasiado subida de tono.- Dijo Boomer un poco avergonzado por la actitud de su hermano.

-Una cosa ¿Y Brick?- Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Es verdad! Yo no lo he visto en la sala de juegos...- Dijo el moreno- Igual estaba con alguna chavala, el muy bribón.

-Como sea... Ya es mayorcito.- Sentenció el chico de ojos azules.

Entraron en la cabaña y vieron a su hermano mayor, sobre su cama, mirando muy interesado su móvil.

-¿Qué haces, tío?- Dijo el moreno.

Los dos se acercaron al pelirrojo y le chocaron la mano.

-Nada, reviso algo.- Respondió.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó el menor.

-Nada, largo de mi habitación ¡Los dos!- Ordenó Brick empujándolos.

-Brick, ¡se lo diré a mamá!- Gritó el rubio al momento en el que Brick les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Brick se tumbó en su cama y miró, por décima vez, la foto de la chica en su móvil, no le pareció graciosa, la vio tan triste, tan desgraciada, tan _**herida**__._ En aquel momento, le pareció divertido humillarla de esa manera, ahora no sabía que sentir al respecto, se había reído de ella, algo normal, la odiaba desde niños, le había gastado bromas muy pesadas, eso no era como todo aquello, él también había perdido con lo ocurrido junto al lago, a la luz de la luna. Recordó la broma más pesada que le había gastado, años atrás.

_**Flash back**_

_Momoko, con doce años, sonrojada y aceptando una flor de manos de Brick, él con cara seria tendiéndosela._

_-Me gustas mucho, Momoko...- Dijo Brick con fingida vergüenza._

_Se había enterado de que la pelirroja estaba loca por él, y como le caía mal, había ideado una gran broma para humillarla. Esa fue la primera de muchas._

_-Tú a mi también, Brick- Cogió la rosa con emoción._

_-Eres una boba, ahora se lo contaré a toda la clase- Dijo él muriéndose de la risa._

_La expresión de ella cambió rápidamente y se convirtió en una gran mueca de odio._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Sitió golpes fuertes en la puerta.

-¿¡Kaoru!- Oyó exclamar a Butch.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA BRICK!- La oyó gritar, la morena no estaba enfadada, eso se quedaba corto, estaba completamente enloquecida.

Brick salió solo para ser estampado contra una pared. Butch y Boomer a duras penas pudieron sujetarla.

-¡DEJADME! ¡QUIERO MATARLE!- Gritó ella llorando del enfado.

-¡CALMA!- Gritó Butch como loco, solo para, de golpe, tener a Kaoru llorando en sus brazos.

-Ese cabrón... Se ha aprovechado de Momoko.- Dijo ella.

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron los dos mirando al mayor.

-Sí, la ha engañado, aprovechando su depresión y se ha acostado con ella, la ha insultado y fotografiado con el móvil.- Explicó ella, mucho más tranquila al encontrarse "refugiada" en los brazos de su novio.

Cierto, Momoko llevaba meses deprimida a causa de la grave enfermedad que padecía su hermana pequeña.

-Momoko, lo que ha hecho Brick no tiene remedio, tendrás que vivir con ello. Pero la fotografía la hemos eliminado del móvil y mirado, no la había enviado a ninguna parte.- Explicó Boomer.

-Tranquila, Boomer y Butch no vieron la foto, de borrarla, me encargué yo.- Le dijo Kaoru.

Miyako estaba sentada junto a Momoko en la cama, al otro lado, estaba Boomer. Kaoru y Butch solo la miraban de pie.

-Gracias.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Boomer.- Habló el moreno.- Tenemos que ir a nuestra cabaña.

-Es verdad.- Dijo el chico de ojos azules.

Se despidieron y salieron de la cabaña, con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos.

-Boomer, se que estas enfadado, yo también, pero es nuestro hermano.- Dijo Butch.- No podemos odiarle por muy horrible que haya sido lo que ha hecho.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió el rubio mirando el suelo.

Al llegar a la cabaña encontraron la puerta de la habitación de Brick cerrada, _mejor,_ pensaron los dos, ya que querían perderle de vista un rato.

Brick oyó entrar a sus hermanos, no salió a recibirles ni tampoco entraron ellos. Suspiró y se puso a pensar en Momoko, era una chica muy rara, siempre le había parecido muy molesta, la odiaba, solo quería verla sufrir de la peor forma posible, pero había sido muy injusto. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, se sonrojó al recordar el cuerpo de Momoko, lo preciosa que era, la piel tan suave que tenia... De verdad había disfrutado aquella noche, si en lugar de haberle respondido lo que le respondió le hubiese dicho que aquella noche se había enamorado de ella, hubiese sido la noche más bonita de su vida. Ya no tenía remedio, si quería el perdón de la pelirroja, tendría que hacer algo muy grande, algo tan grande como para que ella cayese en sus brazos. Se quitó su ropa para ponerse su pijama, al quitarse su ropa interior, vio los restos de la sangre de ella en su miembro.

Aquella noche Brick no pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el profesor fue a despertarlos a todos Momoko dijo que se encontraba mal y se quedó en la cama, necesitaba pensar.

-_¡Lo he decidido! ¡Ese idiota ya se ha reído suficiente de mi!-_ Pensó Momoko.-_No va a hacerme daño nunca más._

Se levantó de su cama, se dio una ducha rápida, se peinó y vistió y salió a desayunar como una nueva Momoko.

Brick la vio entrar en la cafetería y la miró, le pareció tan hermosa. Una vez en la mesa les sirvieron

pastelitos de nata y fresas. Momoko se lo comió rápidamente y luego exclamó.

-¡Me comería otro!-

El pelirrojo vio ahí una gran oportunidad.

-Toma.- Le dijo dándole el suyo todavía completo.

Ella miró sorprendida pero después pareció comprender. No dijo nada, se levantó de la mesa con su plato en la mano y se fue, dejando al pelirrojo de pie tendiéndole su pastel.

-_¡Mierda!_- Pensó Brick disgustado.

No iba a ser tan fácil como él esperaba.

La pareja de morenos miró atentamente como el chico de ojos rojos salía corriendo de la cafetería siguiendo a la chica de ojos rosas.

-¡Momoko!- La llamó él. -¡Espera! Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella siguió su camino como si nada, el la siguió, llegaron hasta el lago.

-Por favor, solo escuchame, por favor...- Suplicó él.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Fue precioso y yo lo estropeé, perdoname, _**amor mío.**_

-Olvidate de mi, vete, no quiero verte.- Dijo ella sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-Por favor... Otra oportunidad.- Dijo él tocándole el hombro.

Ella se giró.

-Te odio, olvidame ¿Entiendes? ¡Pasa de mi!- Gritó muy enfurecida Momoko.

Brick se quedó solo llorando junto al lago.

**Continuará.**

**N**otas de la autora: Muy dramático, pero por fortuna no termina aquí, hay mucho por leer =)


	4. Chapter 4

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Por ahora nos hemos centrado mucho en los rojos, pero ahora vamos a empezar un poco con los verdes y con los azules, que también lo merecen XD

**D**isclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen T.T

**A**dvertencias: Lemon.

**P**areja principal: Momoko x Brick.

**D**edicado: A PerFecTHeLL.

**Cαмραмεитo**

Eran ya las cinco y media, tiempo libre, los verdes decidieron disfrutar de un paseo por el bosque.

-Butch.- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- Respondió él mirándola dulcemente.

-Que te amo con locura.-

se besaron y abrazaron.

-Butch, si pasase algo terriblemente malo...¿Pasarías de mi?- Preguntó ella bajando la mirada.

-¡NO! Te amo, ¿Me escuchas? Te amo y nada cambiará jamás eso.-

se volvieron a besar, llenándose del amor que sentían y que los alimentaba día a día.

-Soy muy feliz a tu lado, Butch.- Dijo ella.

-Eres lo más bonito de mi vida, y te juro, que antes de que acabe este campamento vas a tenerlo claro para toda la eternidad.- Dijo el moreno bajando sus manos y acariciando el culo de su novia.

-No hagas ninguna locura.- Advirtió ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Locura? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Dijo el chico de ojos verdes con una falsa cara de ángel.

-En san Valentín te colaste en el despacho del director y por megafonía me cantaste una canción de amor.- Respondió ella.

-¿No fue romántico?- Dijo él besándola en la mejilla.

-¡Claro que lo fue! Pero después de algo romántico, mi idea no es tener que esperar dos horas a que acabes tu castigo.- Aclaró la morena abrazando a su novio por el cuello.

-Vale, nada por lo que me puedan castigar, pero te amo y te lo demostraré.- Finalizó él.

-Ya me lo imagino, Butch.-

Se besaron con pasión y después siguieron explorando por la zona cogidos de la mano.

Los rubios cosían algo que Miyako había dicho que era importante tener pronto.

-Miyako, es tan relajante coser juntos.- Dijo Boomer sonriendole a su novia.

Los chicos de la clase opinaban que Boomer era poco hombre para Miyako y poco hombre en general por su afición a coser, cocinar, cantar y tocar el violín. Las chicas, en cambio envidiaban a Miyako por tener un novio tan guapo y tan dulce y sobretodo tan sincero, ya que él era el único chico que conocían que siempre lloraba si tenia ganas, que jamás lo ocultaba. Realmente, era todo una cadena de envidias, las chicas envidiaban a Miyako por estar con Boomer y los chicos a Boomer por estar con Miyako. Los rubios eran felices juntos y no advertían las envidias de sus compañeros.

-Si mi amor, es lo más relajante del mundo y soy tan feliz a tu lado.- Se dieron un pequeño besito el los labios y siguieron cosiendo.

-¿Y esto para quien es?- Preguntó Boomer.

-Para... Ya lo sabrás, tú cose y todo estará bien.-Concluyó la rubia

-Vale, pero promete explicármelo más tarde.-Pidió él.

-Si, claro que si.- Dijo ella.

Aquella noche hubo fiesta, al igual que el día anterior, ni Momoko ni Brick se presentaron. Aquella noche se repitieron los juegos de la otra noche.

El pelirrojo lloraba muy triste en su habitación.

-_Yo ayer, a esta hora, estaba haciendo el amor con Momoko.-_Pensó y lloró de nuevo.- _Ojalá la tuviese aquí delante ahora, para besarla y no dejarla marchar._

Mientras él lloraba desesperado en su dormitorio los pensamientos de Momoko estaban muy lejos de asemejarse a los de Brick, ella se estaba cepillando el pelo tranquilamente.

-_He sido muy valiente, él no ha conseguido engañarme ni por un instante.-_Pensó Momoko.

Y con estos pensamientos y sonriente aunque aún afectada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se fue a dormir.

En mitad de la noche, Brick se despertó y decidió salir a ver el lago. Cogió su linterna, se puso sus zapatillas, una chaqueta no muy gruesa por encima del pijama y salió fuera.

Vio que sus compañeros aún jugaban en la sala de juegos y oyó a Butch llorar hablando de las injusticias de _Pokémon. _

-_Ya esta borracho..._- Rió un poco, luego dejó de hacerlo para volver a su expresión seria.

Llegó al lago, lo contempló con profundo dolor y dejó que lagrimas inundasen sus ojos. Se había enamorado, estaba muy seguro de ello.

Se aproximó a la orilla, notó una mano en su hombro

al girarse vio a Momoko.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, su cabeza estaba agachada.

-Momoko...-Dijo Brick sin creer que la tuviese en pijama delante suya.

Se abrazaron, ambos lloraban.

-Momoko... mi Momoko...- Brick sonrío y varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, le levantó el rostro tomándola del mentón, se miraron y entonces ocurrió, un beso unió sus labios.

-Te quiero, Brick- Dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-Y yo a ti, perdoname.-

Se cogieron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos, sabían exactamente donde tenían que ir.

La mañana siguiente, Brick se estiró en su cama, notó que estaba desnudo, se giró y vio a Momoko, tambien desnuda, dormida.

Se levantó y se vistió, luego se tumbo junto a la chica, abrazándola.

-Momoko, despierta nena, que nos pillaran...- Susurró amorosamente él.

Ella despertó y le miro muy alegre.

Continuara...


End file.
